


To Be Happy

by snowmathrun



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowmathrun/pseuds/snowmathrun
Summary: Post 11x05. Arizona's artificial insemination DID take. But Callie left Arizona in therapy. Arizona struggles with what she wants as she deals with the pregnancy. "I've had to give up things but what I've learned is that I don't need much. I don't need much to be happy.'"
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Kudos: 16





	To Be Happy

(two days after Callie and Arizona’s final therapy session)

Arizona’s hands shook as she held the stick between her legs. This was an awkward task to begin with, and her prosthetic only added to the difficulty. She tried to will herself to urinate, but her anxiety shut her down. She should have realized this possibility sooner – with the stress of the separation and the therapy she hadn’t even thought about her own health. Four weeks before the end of the trial, she and Callie had attempted one last IVF. Right before their final attempt at reconciliation in therapy, the couple had taken a half dozen pregnancy tests (all negative). It had been too early, Arizona, knew, for highly accurate tests, but she started spotting a few days later and assumed she had miscarried or the eggs hadn’t implanted. Only now, almost ten weeks later, when her period failed to come and she noticed some symptoms of pregnancy, did Arizona wonder if perhaps the eggs did implant.  
She just couldn’t pee. What would a pregnancy mean? Callie’s words echoed in her head – Callie did not want to be with her. But, damn it all, Arizona loved Calliope. Did Arizona even want to be pregnant? She felt tears well up in her eyes. All she wanted was Calliope and Sofia – she would give her fellowship with Dr. Herman up in an instant. She felt a sob coming, and suddenly, when she wasn’t focused, she was able to pee on that stick. Still crying, chest heaving, she dried it with toilet paper and slid it back in the box.  
Arizona washed her hands and threw some cold water on her face. She should have realized this possibility – she had been nauseous in the evening for weeks, unable to eat without throwing up. She knew this wasn’t the usual presentation of morning sickness, but she had seen it in her patients. She had been losing weight from skipping most dinners, but her jeans were snug and her stomach felt taught. And her period never had come. Calliope wasn’t here to notice these things. Calliope… she thought again, and tears flowed gently down her cheeks again.  
Finally, she looked down at the test: PREGNANT.


End file.
